


Winter Solace

by Astro_Break



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Depression Recovery, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Sakuramochi is a good friend, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17166986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astro_Break/pseuds/Astro_Break
Summary: Raindrop Cake had resigned himself to spending yet another winter alone and buried under a mountain of blankets, but Sakuramochi had other plans.Written for the Food Fantasy Gift Echange 2018 on Tumblr





	Winter Solace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! it's me again and thanks for giving this fic a shot. This is a gift for argxntxm who requested Sakuramochi and Raindrop cake, two of my favourate characters. It was really intresting to write how Sakuramochi would slowly pull Raindrop out from him shell and into eventual recovery.
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy this and have a wonderful rest of the day!!
> 
> Crosspossted onto my Tumblr @Unlikely-master-Attendent

Winter was always the worst time of the year.

The freezing air would always slip between the cracks, filling the boarded-up house with a biting chill that couldn't be dispelled. The cold would work it's way into even the warmest of rooms and made even the warmest blanket burrito shiver in regret. Jack Frost laughed gleefully as he danced around the abode, twirling from room to room, spreading the chill to every corner.

Raindrop Cake burrowed deeper under his pile of comforters, blankets, scarves, jackets and sheer layers in an attempt to keep warm. The poor soul was covered up to his nose in cloth, shivering like a leaf in order to keep himself warm. His breath came out in puffs, floating through the room and warming his face up for a second before the cold returned to cradle his face in its numbing embrace.

A light knock against the wood startled him from his little world, displacing some of the fabric from the pile.

“Mr. Raindrop Cake?” A familiar floating voice called, as it faded in and out of his hearing. “Are you here?” Raindrop Cake could only guess that his visitor was walking around the house in search of him.

Shaking from the cold, Raindrop Cake burrowed himself deeper in his cocoon of warmth hoping that his visitor would leave him alone. The cold nipped at his nose, making him shiver once again. Closing his eyes, Raindrop Cake relished in the slivers of warmth gleaned from the blanket burrito. He felt his mind drift off to sleep, the comfort of unconsciousness wrapping around his mind once again before the light pitter-patter of feet gently roused him from his rest.

“Oh! Mr. Raindrop Cake! There you are!” The voice cried, the voice coming closer. “I know you're not asleep. You sleep with your eyes open you know. It's quite interesting” It teased, coming to a stop beside Raindrop Cake. A chilled finger poked an exposed cheek, making his eyebrows scrunch up in displeasure.

“Please stop.” He murmured, voice hoarse from disuse. “I wish to be alone.”

His visitor was presumably pouting, having stopped the assault on his cheek. “Then tell me your troubles.” the voice, unexpectedly cheerful, chimed.

Raindrop Cake cracked an eye open, the frost clinging from his eyelashes to his skin. The first sight to greet him was an elated smile and a small rain of Sakura petals. Closing his eyes again, Raindrop Cake sighed and leaned back on his wheelchair. “There's nothing troubling me.” He murmured to Sakuramochi, trying to relax again into his blanket pile.

“Aww, then why are you stuck inside?” Sakuramochi asked, skipping around Raindrop Cake to look curiously at him. “There's so much to do!”

“I wish to be alone.” He said simply. “You really shouldn't bother with someone like me.”

There was a moment of silence and Raindrop Cake relaxed, assuming that Sakuramochi had left him be, finally seeing that he was worthless and was only wasting her time. An ungraceful yelp was pulled from him as the multitude of warm fabric gently swaddling his frail body was abruptly yanked away. “S-sakuramochi!” He cried eyes snapping open, shivering already as the cold swept over his body, swiftly filling in the void left by the absence of his warm blanket burrito.

“Come on!” She smiled, skipping around to his back and wheeling him forward. “You need to get out of your house. Life is too precious for it to be wasted away by isolating yourself.”

“But…” he tried to protest, but Sakuramochi was already wheeling him out of the room and towards the gap between the boards that served as a makeshift door. The old wood creaked under the heavy wheels of Raindrop Cake’s wheelchair. It filled the house with a long forgotten sound, the abode feeling much more alive than it had been in years.

“No buts.”Skuramochi softly chided, slipping the two out the door and into the winter landscape. “Mr. Sanma and Mr. Bonito Rice have already made a winter feast, fit to feed everyone from the school. Mr. Miso Soup and Mr. Tempura seemed quite impatient for the festivities to start and have worked hard to prepare for this. Mr. Sukiyaki also seems to be in high spirits. The cats are quite eager to see you as well.”

Raindrop Cake visibly perked up at the mention of the cats, an action that didn't escape Sakuramochi’s sharp gaze. Trekking through the fresh snow, the pair slowly made their way through the wooded areas that Raindrop Cake once called home. The bare trees bore the signs of winter, small icicles hanging from the wood, glittering in the dim light. Snow was piled in tiny colonies as if the solidified water was cold as well, seeking the warmth of it’s comarads. In front of him was a vast expanse of untouched white, almost blinding Raindrop Cake. The small fluttering of snow made his nose scrunch up in displeasure, as the cold chilled his skin frighteningly so and melted quickly into water that ran uncomfortably down his face.

“You really need to come out more. it’s not good keeping yourself cooped up all the time. Just brooding about the past won’t make anything better.” Sakuramochi rambled to fill in the silence. She gently pushed him along the snowy trail, leaving twin grooves and light footsteps in her wake. “And you know what Mr. Miso Soup always says. Carp a dime, right?”

Raindrop Cake huffed a laugh, shaking his head good-naturedly. “It’s carpe diem.” He corrected gently, resigning himself to his fate. “And it’s for those who worry about the future. Not the past.”

“Close enough.” Sakuramochi smiled, laughing along. “We worry about you. We to see you have fun with a bright smile, not wallowing in an endless sea of grief and depression.”

His smile fell and he trained a forlorn gaze at his lap, watching the snow roll past his feet. “I still don’t understand why you would waste your precious time on someone as insignificant and worthless as I.” He murmured, fingers gripping the fabric of his Haori.

Sakuramochi said nothing for a while, simply letting the silence fill the air and the crystalline scenery roll past the traveling pair. “Because you’re important to us.” She finally answered, startling Raindrop Cake from his thoughts. “We want to see you happy again. We might not know what exactly happened in the past, but we want to help you move past those hurdles and forward into a brighter future.”

Raindrop Cake was stunned, no words coming to mind to even convey the emotions that overtook him. “I-...” He trailed off, at a loss for words. “Thank you.” He murmured, ducking his head in embarrassment.

She giggled the sakura that always seemed to follow her falling in greater numbers. “I’m glad.” She said warmly as the two emerged from the forest. The snowy landscape stretched past the small hill they had stopped upon, the school shining brightly in the distance as the town lights danced happily around the building. “If anything troubles you, please tell us. We’ll always be here to help you.”

“You've done more than enough.” He smiled softly as Sakuramochi pushed him down the small hill towards the warm and inviting school.


End file.
